Dead Rising 3: Total Downfall
by IDontNeedIt
Summary: When the famous disease that started in Willamette crosses the Canadian border, the former reality show contestants must do whatever it takes to survive as all around them the Dead are Rising! Update: Chapter 13 is now up!
1. Prologue

*Hey guys I decided to update the prologue, because it seemed to bland and not enough information was given/explained so I decided to make it more cinematic in true Dead Rising fashion. Enjoy you new and improved prologue! =D*

Prologue

*The scene opens to a map of four small towns and the title "Salebrook" across the map with a man talking in the background.*

"Ah, Salebrook such a sweet, innocent, and enjoyable little district of towns offering just about anything people could ask for. A heavy shopper? Well, South Kington has a variety of small shops and a town center located inside. Maybe you're a outdoors person and enjoy the fresh breeze of nature? Mort creep is made of old timey log cabins a large series great pine trees ascending to the sky and even its own fresh water creek leading to the beautiful oceanside. Sale broo is also self industrialized and produces its own products courtesy of all the factorys in Sangville. And, if you enjoy the visit and plan to stay St. Romero is where our community really shines. All the friendly smiles and nieghbors who care for you and the community. With all that said come to Salebrook and experience true small town joy...joy...joy..."

*The screen pans away to reveal a commercial ad for the district playing on a destroyed t.v. within a destroyed shop*

48 Hours before Outbreak: "_Patient S " _escapes quarantine zone and begins to infect others around in St. Romero.

*Black Text begins to cover the scene of a destroyed and infected St. Romero.*

24 Hours before Outbreak: Reports of the parasite begin and cause mass hysteria across Salebrook

December 21, 2015: The Outbreak known as "The Barker Outbreak" occurs evacuating all known survivors out of St. Romero and closing off the town to U.S. Military officials only allowing clean up and safety.

1 Month Post-Outbreak: The rest of the districts live in fear as more people disappear after signs of infection occur. People count the days until Salebrook's "Total Downfall".

*The screen then shows the title to be "Dead Rising 3: Total Downfall".

*Why Dead Rising 3 you ask? Well I could imagine this being some pretty badass DLC expansion allowing the same mechanics and character design that was well done in that game. It's just my mentality people jeez! Well hopefully this adds more clarity on the subject! Pleae enjoy the rest of the story and please review it's the only way to know if you guys want more*


	2. Chapter 1- The Myth

Chapter 1- The "Myth"

A man stares into what used to be his childhood neighborhood, Gated, infected, dead. "How the hell did this happen? This was supposed to stay in America not come here!", he said screaming at the stumblers who were trying to reach past the barbwire fence. "It...it happened so fast in the blink of an eye now you bastards are here, former friends, no undead nightmares." I know they don't understand but it feels good to unwind on a person or thing that won't judge you. My name is Michael Smith, but everyone calls me Mike for short. Hehe the zombie apocalypse huh, aint that a bitch? If it wasnt for that greasy redneck non of this would have happened. At least only this section is blocked and not the whole district. Plus not all my friends are dead, so thats...thats a plus. I still have my wonderful girlfriend, and a couple of my other buddies too. As the thoughts rand up and down his mind his timer on his watch begins to go off signaling some sort of event. "It's almost curfew better head back before Zoey starts to worry." The man heads back to his truck and drives through the uninfected parts of Salebrook. "Within two short months the district near Ontario otherwise known as Salebrook, slowly begins to turn into a target by Canadian Goverment, as bombing may be thier only answer just as the two other popular cities destroyed in America known as Willamette and Fortune City", A women on the radio eagerly said. Mike reached over and turned off the news broadcast. "Best to stay out of the media, they been feeding us lies since this first occurred, Bastards.", He said to himself bringing down the media. He begins to think how this first occurred and how he lost his parents that fatal day. His thoughts were cut short by a huge explosion near the quarantine gates. The Gates came crashing down and the zombies slowly stumbled thier way into survivor's territory. "No, No, No, No! This can't be happening again" He begins to panic and softly says to himself, "Zoey." Without saying anything else he stomps on the gas pedapedal and makes way over to his love to warn her about the impending doom.


	3. Chapter 2- The Outbreak

Chapter 2- The Outbreak

Disclaimer- (Prepare for good old fashioned random civilian deaths that are impossible for you to save in true Dead Rising fashion!)

Death. Death is all I see right now! People are being ripped to shreds right in front of my eyes, the explosions broke out fires and begin to burn bodies after bodies. This was only ten minutes after the incident. Driving at least more than 50 mph. I begin to witness everything around me. My thought's flustered and me, I was speechless and only determined to make sure my loved ones are safe. This moment was cut off by something I did not think was possible. The zombies clingy on to my truck breaking down my windows and grabing me trying to break me out only to devour me whole. I lost control and crashed into one of the hardware stores in South Kington. (One of the towns in the district.) Everything went dark. I had blacked out for a minute ot what seemed like hours who knows how long I was out. I thought I was dead until I can hear the sounds of sirens and screaming from a distance. I had opened my eyes, the store was totaled and saw was the truck I had awakened to the sight of my face covered in glass and blood from the crash. I had managed to crawl out of the truck with the little strength I had, nearly tripping on the dead that nearly tried to end me moments ago. I looked around for a moment. I knew where i was, Buck's Saw and Sales Mart, a store about a couple blocks away from my home. I thought maybe I could make, just shove my way past a couple undead and take Zoey to the arena in St. Romero that would probably be the safest solution. Secure, big, and locked down with reinforcement. That wasn't going to be as easy as planned. I looked outside the medium sized store and dropped to the floor. It was like a sea. A sea of undead. I knew I wasn't going to make out alive without any form of self defense. I guess it was kind of handy to land in a hardware store full of very sharp objects with which to kill zombies with, but yhat was not the case. Even if I took these appliances they would break to easily and I would be defenseless. I knew I had to improvise. I took a look around the whole entire store. Not noticing the racket had attracted them. I had gathered an axe, a saw blade, some electrical wire, some batteries, and some soldering irons. My twisted little mind would eventually knew what I was going to create si I grabbed dome good old fashioned ductape and quickly concocted my sick creation. The Sizzling Slicer (Boo! Lame Name I Know!), the saw blades crudely taped to the edges of the axe, while the wires are connected to both the batteries and soldering iron to allow the to constantly burn the edge to allow the smoothest of cuts. I saw the huge horde approaching. I quickly look at my creation and simply smiled and said, "Bring it."

Wooooohooo. First Combo Weapon! Hopefully more crazy concoction's of Mike appear in later chapters. In the next chapter Mike finally gets home but will his loved one still be alive? (Obviously) We also get to meet other Total Drama Contestants who survived the Salebrook Outbreak. Review Now to view more faster! Please? No? Okay :(


	4. Chapter 3- The Past

Chapter 3- The Past

Author Notes- I'm gonna assume these views mean you guys are enjoying this so I will continue writing, also the four town names are South Kington, Sangville, Mort Creek, and St. Romero. Let the drama commence!

Eventually, after all the hack and slash action through the border line of Sangville to Mort Creek, Mike finally made it home.

He busted down the door without hesitation.

"Zoey!? Zoey are you here!?"

The man drenched in blood slowly made his way throughout the house continuously calling out her name. After realizing she may not be there he looked over through his bedroom window at the horror that was taking place outside.

"Zoey wherever you are I hope you're safe.", Mike said on the verge of tears, until a very loud set of footstepd could be heard from his attic.

He quickly raced up to the attic of his home and slowly crept through the small door leading to it.

Mike slowly creeped up to the door and saw the women he had been looking for.

Zoey was staring outside a small window in the attic watch the chaos unravel outside.

She turned around, face pale full of dry tear marks and had an extremely tired look.

"Its happening again." She said in a mono tone voice and motionless appearance.

"Standing around here isn't going to help us. The St. Romero Stadium, that's our best bet and that is most likely where there will be more survivors."

She turned around again and began to remember the incident in St. Romero that involved her parents getting eaten alive by zombies. She bagan to break down in tears.

Mike rusehed over to her side and began to stroke her hair with his bloody hands.

"Zoey, I know going back there will only bring back bad memories and a haunting past, but it keeps you safe and your safety is all I care about right now. You are the only thing I have left and if I lost you I...I wouldnt know what I'd do."

She looked up at him as her stale impression turned into a smile as the two hugged and embraced each other.

Their tender moment was ruined by explosions and soft screams heard from a distance.

"We need to leave now! Here take this." Mike said as he tried to hand the slicer to her but she declined.

"I have a better idea to get through all of them.", she said with a sinister smile.

The two raced over to an old shed that Mike never knew about. Zoey opened the shed to reveal a very interesting vehicle.

"What...what is this?", Mike said aweing over the vehicle.

"I knew something like this would happened so I made a few modifications to our SUV. I call 'the crowd control'." She said unveiling her creation.

The vehicle is now revealed to be an SUV with barbed wire laced around it, spikes in the back, giant sharp metal plated reaching out at least 5 feet outward, and a bulldozer railing as the new tires.

"This will get us too the Stadium in a hurry." Zoey said very eagerly.

They bothed jumped in this newly created death machine and stormed their way towards the stadium hoping thier predictions would be true.

*To the safe house they go! and I promise you that you will meet the other surviving Total Drama contestants in Salebrook in the next chapter and maybe our first psychopath, if I dont get side tracked. Now with that being said hoped you enjoyed this chapter and let the views slowly go up with no reviews what so ever!*


	5. Chapter 4- Safe?

Chapter 4- Safe?

* Happy Holidays Everyone, hope you guys are enjoying it! I was able to find a better app that helps me write these chapters. Plus, with school being out shortly I will have alot of free time, that should allow me to pump these out faster and have bigger chapters. Anyways let this section begin!*

"Look there it is...I think?", Zoey said pointing at the craked windshield covered in blood.

"Looks like im gonna need a better view of this." Mike proceded to kick the windshield until it was broken allow a clearer view of thier surroundings. The Stadium was now fully visible having the words "SAFE HERE!" displayed on the electronic message board. Mike made a sudden stop and took a deep breath as the security gates on the gate began to close

"We're gonna need to run for it." He said very uncomfortably. A simple nod from Zoey was enough to convince him that they needed to enter quickly. Mike took a deep breath, and simply counted down reaching for the door handle, "One...Two...Three!"

The two quickly jumped out the vehcicle and ran straight through crowd of the undead successfully avoiding them and allowing both of them to enter the entrance to the area right as the gates closed sealing them off from the horror outside. The two were out of breath and hearts racing both panting out loud. They look around checking thier surroundings. Nothing but blood, rust, and a stench that would make the zombies smell as good as a spring breeze. They could hear voices coming from the center of the stadium where the last thing that took place was a Hockey game so equipment and all the nets and ice supporting the Salebrook Sharks was still there snd heavly damaged. They could see people crowding the stands looking terrified and shocked at the outbreak that had occurred.

"Name? Sir and Mame." A very scrawny, medium sized man with hair reaching down to his shoulders asked them holding a notepad with a bland look on his face and a monotone voice.

"N..Noah?" Mike had asked in confusion trying to find outy the identity of the man.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm guessing you've watched that low-life, sociopathic, excuse of a reality show I was on?" He said very bored like and glared at the couple.

"Watch it? We were on it and we were the season finalits on the 5th season. I'm guessing you didn't watch it after you were gone." Mike said to the man who could care less.

Ahhh.. you were that Multi-Kid with the different personalities, and you were the bland character that everyone hated. My suggestion is to stay off the internet cause those people just completely trashed you two."

They bothed glared at him and quickly took a look around the stadium and wanted to relax after what had just happened.

"Hey I still need your names to count you off when rescue team arrives." Noah said looking annoyed as usual.

Mike turned around and calmly said, "Michael Smith and Zoey Davis."

"Well unfortunatly, if you need anything you need to speak to me, and refer to me as Guard Ramirez. " He said smirking a little.

"Noah is just fine with me and we'll be fine, but thanks for your 'concern'." Mike said walking toward up towards the seats in the arena.

After about an hour, Zoey had dozed off sleeping on Mike's lap. He gently placed her head upon one of the stadium seats and wanted to check the security room to see if they had a working a T.V. or radio to find out more info about the incident. He had wondered around aimlessly until coming a cross a slightly opened door with very blinding light coming out of it. He peaked to see a man sitting down on one of the chairs looking at video feed throught the whole district. Trying not to disturb the man he simply looked through it until he tripped and slammed it open and fallig to the floor.

"Who's there? Its not those creatures is it?" A familiar voice called out towards Mike.

"No its just wait...Cameron! " Mike said very excitedly hugging is long term friend.

"Mike, i'm glad you're one us who survived, but what about Zoey?" Cameron said looking concerned

"She's fine just tired from what happened. What exactly are you up to in here" Mike had asked.

"Well... I was able to tamper with live feed going on around the district to see if things would get better." Cameron said

Mike observed the feed and saw people, still alive fighting for thier lives against the onslaught going on beyond the stadium walls. He couldn't let these people just get killed without knowing about the safe house.

"Cameron, I need to save these people, I can not just let them die out there without salvation or not knowing about this place."

"Mike! This is just suicide, plus I don't think Noah would approve of you leaving and coming back every so often, and there's no way out of her I checked."

Mike began to look through the video feed to find the boiler room of the arena with systems of vents connecting to the outside.

"Look! These series of vents should lead me outside I should be able to sneak past 'Guard Ramirez' pretty easily, I cant let these people die Cameron."

Cameron sighed, "If I can't stop you then I might as well help you, here give me your phone."

Cameron began to tamper with it and allowed him to speak through the security room mic and recieve it on Mike's phone.

"Now I should be able to update you with anything I see going on at all four parts of the district, but if you're about to leave you should probably hit the prison first, it seems to have people rioting in there."

"Alright, wish me luck Cam!" Mike said assuring himself that he would be able to save the survivors.

*Well looks like Mike will get a liitle surprise when he gets to the prison, maybe and friend of foe, "wink wink nudge nudge". Anyways enjoy this extremely long chapter and see you soon.*


	6. Chapter 5- Madness

*Hey everyone! If you didn't know I remade the prologue to go along with the Dead Rising vibe and to explain more about the outbreak pre and post-outbreak, anyways enjoy the chapter where we meet our first psychopath! Enjoy*

Chapter 5- Madness

After talking with Cameron, Mike continues on to the boiler room not being seen by anyone to avoid any detection from Noah. He scanned the room to a reveal a frozen over vent that looked easily opened and fragile. He knew this would lead outside because it being two different temperatures from the outside and out. He grabbed crowbar from a toolbox left behind. Sucessfully, he opens it and looked inside seeing some of the snow coming from outside trying to get it.

"Why does it feel so cliche to use these?" He said telling himself and ready to climb in and explore the outside world of horror. Sticking his first foot in and curving his body to fit in the vent, he was interrupted by a concerned voice call out to.

"Mike, what...where are you going?" The familiar voice called out.

Mike cautiously turned around to see Zoey with a puzzled look and holding on to the jacket Mike had given her when she was asleep.

He sighed, "Look, Zoey there's people, on the outside dying trying to find safety and comfort not knowing about this place. I can't sit here and relax knowing people are losing thier lives and loved ones by the minute. I'm going after them."

She looked down and almost wanted to cry knowing anything could happen to him out there. She then looked up to him and said very sternly, "I'm coming, you can't talk me out of this, i'm not letting you go alone."

He opened his eyes and tried to argue with her. "I need you here where it's safe, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said.

"I do you think I feel with you running around out there, just please I...want to make sure you're safe." She said on the verge of tears. He quickly comforted her by hold her in his arms.

"This is something I need to do, alone. You could watch the security room cameras with Cameron and keep an eye on me, but I assure you I won't let those bastards get me I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Her eyes cleared up and she smiled looking up at him, "Fine, i'll stay and watch, but if I lose contact or feel the need to i'm leaving here with or without a warning." (Co-op ;D)

He smiled and kissed her forehead before letting go and continue into the vent. She did a small wave watching him venture into the vent.

He kicks the outside vent leading into the back of the outside of the parking lot to the arena. His phone began to vibrate knowing it was Cameron calling him. He picked up the phone with a simple "What's up?".

"Mike there are survivors around the city, you should be able to save them by clearing the crowds of undead around them, then they should be able to find thier way to the safe house, although some will require some uhhh..extra care and redirection. Anyway, whenever you can don't forget about the prison the riot seems to be getting worse by the minute." (The beginning part sounds like it should belong in the manuel to the game xD)

Mike then began making his way to the prison saving survivors on the way there and pointing them in the direction towards the stadium. They had no problem making their way to the stadium alone. He had arrived and stared at the sign that read "Salebrook Federal Prison" plain and simple. He heard the roars of people shouting in both english and french. "New World Order" and "Nouvel Ordre Mondial" echoing through the courtyard. He bagan to make his way inside trying to avoid the crowd. He sneaked into the courtyard where the riot took place and sneaked in the back unseen by the prisoners. They huddled around a crudely built stage chanting nd pumping thier fists into the air waiting for thier "savior". A man walked up on stahe wearing a black rob sewed together from bedsheets and keeping his head low raising his hands into the air calming down the crowd.

"Settled down, Settled Down! I know how you all are extremely excited to enter your 'new lives' but dont forget to remember that this was a gift a second chance to shape the world into our own society. One where our rules apply and the punishment to anything is...DEATH!"

Mike began to make his way through the roaring crowd until being pushed in to the ground making his hair fall upon one eye. He got up to fis himself but noticed the crowd had gone quiet and formed a circle around noticing his attire was different from everyone elses. The man on stage jumped off to examine Mike from a distance circling theoutsiide of the circle.

"Looks like you've come back, wanna be the big man here too? Well, the rules have changed since juvie Mal. I'm the head honcho here not you, you're not taking this away from me do you know how much planning and effort this took! As far as I see it there is no room for washed out baddies in my world." The man screamed at Mike.

"How the hell did you I was in juvie plus Mal is gone buddy. Who the hell are you?" Mike said approaching the robed man.

He laughed to himself, "Let's just say I lived in fear of you but now you're the one who's gonna fear me." The man took off the Robe and revealed himself to be Duncan wearing an orange jumpsuit with the top hanging off from his back, black suspenders holding up his pants and his sleeves ripped off exposing his giant arms. His mohawk had seen better day and seemed non-existent as it was flat from not being taken care of.

"Come on Mal, take your best hit, I've been waiting to do this for a very very long time." Duncan said with an evil glare and smile looking at mike with his dead eyes waiting for him to make the first move.

*Ohhhhhh Duncan is our first psychopath, didn't see that coming (ya I did x)). Will Mike be able to knock his senses back or will he be lost forever in his new world order and what annoying calls will Mike get from Cameron? All these question and more will be answered next time in Dead Rising 3:...TOTAL...DOWNFALL!*


	7. Chapter 6- Regaining a Lost Friend

*Hey what's up guys! I feel like I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long time so I hope this makes up for it. I also had ideas that the psychopaths in this story are recreations and nods to previous psychopaths in the Dead Rising Series. For example Duncan being compared to Sean Keanan as both hold groups following them and thier rules without question. Im hoping to add a variety from all three games into there. Anyways let the next chapter commence!*

Chapter 6- Regaining a Lost Friend

Both Mike and Duncan face to face with all of the prisoners who follow Duncan closing them into a circle.

"Duncan, Mal is gone i'm not trying to take over this wierd obsession you have with this "cult", im just trying to keep people safe." Mike said in a calm and collected voice.

"You...you I see what you're trying to do. I'm not falling for the fake Mike act that you pulled in All Stars. I'm not as dunb as that little red read you were able to convince. I bet you finished her off before the poor sap had it coming." Duncan accused Mike.

*I honestly have no idea how to narrate a psycho battle so i'll tell you how they would work if this was an actual thing in the game. Mike is skinny yet strong enough to handle himself, so this makes him quick to be able dodge attacks easily, but damaged easily as well. I can see Duncan having at least just One Bar of health with him being the first psycho you face so things don't get difficult. He would have basic moves like a charge, light and heavy punches, and a grapple. His grapple would to grab the player and if the quick time event was failed he would repeatedly stab the player with a crude prison shank taking one and a half blocks of health. Hopefully you guys are satisfied with this if not I will promise to narrate the entire thing as best as I could next time.*

A defeated Duncan stumbles around and pants before eventually being able to collect himself and say his final thoughts.

"Same old Mal, Enjoying the misfortune of others just letting them die and watching them as the life escapes thier body." Duncan said in a dying voice collapsing on the ground while saying it.

"You do it with a demented smile, that will haunt them in the afterlife, freaks like you make me...sick." Duncan murmured his final words before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Mike stood thier calm and motionless feeling a bit guilty about the things that just happened. The prison yard was quiet and seemed a bit upset at Mike for killing thier leader. Mike simply stood upon the podium Duncan had preached on and said a quick statement.

"I know that i'm going to regret this but you are all free. This stands as a warning to the people who followed him that if I see you trying to initiate this 'New World Order' meet the same fate as him. Now leave before I change my mind."

All the prisoners talk off without a word but Mike knew that he would not see the last of them. He walked over to Duncan's body kneeled down and took a moment of silence for his fallen friend. Just as that moment happened his cell phone went off knowing Cameron was calling. He gets up answered it without saying a word.

Cameron and Zoey were trying to calm Mike down by telling him that at times like this it's survive or die. Just at that moment a shadow is seen lurking over Mike and is presumed to do something evil, but simply gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder and laughes. Mike turns around scared and cautious dropping his phone into the snow. The figure is revealed to be Duncan again looking completely fine and sane as well.

"Pretty good acting wouldn't you say, I mean you should have seen the look on your face you were scared shitless. Sorry you had to take a few hits but I really needed to get those crazy followers off my back." Duncan said to a traumatized Mike.

"But...I...did...WHAT?" Were the only things Mike could utter from this situation.

"Who were you talking to anyway is it someone I know?" Duncan questioned him.

After eventually being able to comprehend it Mike had answered. "Ya it's Cameron and Zoey, they are in a safe house not to far from here. You could come if you want."

"Usually I wouldn't but because of those prisoners you let loose I need to lay low for awhile, besides sitting back not needing to worry about anything sounds pretty good to me, lead the way man." Duncan said accepting Mike's offer.

The two then ventured back to the safehouse where a certain "guard" would find out about this secret passageway in an out of the stadium.

*Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to update to keep you guys anxious about the rest of the story. Now to begin the outro. (Clears throat)*

How will Noah react to Mike's sneaking out and will all of them escape the lost district of Salebrook? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Dead Rising 3: Total Downfall!


	8. Chapter 7- Slaying Buddy

*Hello Everyone and welcome to 2014. Doesn't that sound more badass than happy new year anyway. Enjoy this chapter and I now have been planning the story and should start pumping these things out quicker so I don't lose what i've been thinking. Enjoy!

Chapter 7- Slayin Buddy

Mike and Duncan had reached the stadium and started to crawl through the vents to get inside to the others. Mike usually closes the vent from the inside everytime he leaves for safety precautions so he to forcefully kick it everytime he came back in. He got so used to it so when he went to kick for it, the force knocked him out of the vent and landed face first on the floor. It was left open this time and he wondered if he left it open. Only to be wrong as he saw Noah standing cross armed and glaring at him while Zoey and Cameron were behind him repeatedly saying sorry.

"Nice one ther slick, that looked like it hurt man." Duncan said in a teasing voice.

"Nice one indeed, does it look like we need people coming in and out of here especially since those thing could see you crawl in here and come after you and eventually cause harm to everyone in this stadium." Noah said angrily to Mike.

"I'm helping others into here, helping them escape the madness out there and esure thier safety, which is more than what you're doing Noah. All you do is sit in the top sections of the stadium and look down at us like you own. Pfft and you call yourself a guard, guess it's easy being one if all you do is sit on your ass and gat paid." Mike went off on Noah.

Everyone paused and a moment of awkwardness drew as everyone stared at Noah who looked like he was going to do something rash in a moments notice. He took a couple of deep breaths and continued to talk in a more sophisticated voice.

"Look I appreciate you bring them in here, but maybe a little heads up before sneaking out like that. You could least told me you're bring the convict with you." He said pointing to Duncan.

"Looks little Noah at all finally grew some balls and became a man, well as manly as he's gonna get. What's with the mall cop outfit? Gonna stop all the wild Black Friday shoppers, isn't that a little rough for you." Duncan teased Noah as well.

Noah collected himself again without going off on him as well.

"Listen, if your here you listen by my rules or else you go out the front door and confront those things on your own." He said in a stern voice

"Alright, whatever just let me be and i'll leave this little security thing alone."

"Look you guys could resolve this later, but for now there is no plan of how the hell to get out of here. The airspace is highly watched so flying is no option and the streets are blocked off by those U.S. Quarantine barricades." Mike said trying to end the conversation.

"While you were gone I was able to gather information about what happened in previous outbreaks. If the Military knows about living survivors it won't destroy the area until all of the known ones are lifted out. But, right now one of thier Generals are saying thier are none and plans to bomb us in six days. Maybe if we show them we're here they could help us." Cameron said to the others.

"America is to shady, if they brought this thing here I don't trust them with our lives. I'm gonna look around try and save more people maybe I could get a general idea of how the hell to get out of here." Mike said his opnions to the others.

"I'm coming there is no way i'm letting you do this alone. Everytime you leave it feels like the last time I see you and if it is at least the last we get to see is each other." Zoey said to Mike pulling his arm back a little.

Mike tried to disagree but he knew she was right plus he knew he didn't need to baby her as she could take care of herself and to be honest she was the strength of the relationship and would end up slaying more undead then him.

"I'm gonna go back to the security room i'll let you guys know what happens in the district." Cameron once again told the both of them.

The two ventured into the district fooling around in Classic Dead Rising fashion when ever you are given free time until Cameron started to call and the two carefully listened.

"Hey you guys thier's this women out by the docks in Mort Creek. She seems to be building something and has these zombies tied to a raft you might want to see what's up."

What is this lady up to and will they have an escape plan? Blah, Blah Next time on Dead Rising 3: Total Downfall!


	9. Chapter 8- Mommy's Madness

*Two chapters in one day, what? Anyway I have to thank Shaddic for letting me use one of his/her fanfics to come up with this chapter. You guys should go check it out it's called Daddy's Characters and I believe that it will make anyone cry. Anyway Lets continue.*

Chapter 8- Mommy's Madness

Mike and Zoey had made it to Mort Creek and before checking out what was going on Mike pulled Zoey aside and talked to her.

"Please stay behind me there are some people who can't comprehend this situation and tend to go a little Aggressive and I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

She obeyed what he said and simply trailed behind him letting him investigate first. They saw nothing but fog and some old cabins but no boats or stange women. There were a bunch of crumbled up newspapers on the floor all the exact same printed on the same day. Mike straightened one out and they both began to read the headline. It said, "Local Man goes insane and kills daughter." It was the main headline of the district a few months back. Mike and Zoey remembered going to the memorial service for the little girl and seeing the mother alone and heartbroken. After looking at the article and feeling gloom at what had happened they saw a small boat drifting near the dock with a rope hanging off from its side. Mike started to pull the boat towards the dock and wanted to check it out. Just as hs was about to get on he could hear a voice from a distance.

"Hey get the hell away from my boat!" The voice called out. It was a women with tattered cloths her eyes were blood shot red and she had a male dress shirt that was unbuttoned that had a name tag that read "Mich" and she had a small doll strapped to her side and a whiskey bottle in her hand.

"Woah, i'm sorry ma'am I didn't know it was yours. The boat was about to take off without..." Mike was about to finish what he said until she came close to him and began to scan him not saying anything.

"Hey i'm really sorry kid it's just... you can't trust people anymore i've been dealing with nutbars all day long. Plus i've been collecting these newspapers printing lies about my family. At least those bastards got what they deserved. "

Mike and Zoey looked at each other and remebered that she was the mother of the child that was killed in the newspaper.

"Ha these zombies have been really helpful for getting rid of them for me. I mean there annoying sure, but their easy to kill, kinda kinda fun even. But, since the press is now gone the real threat are the people. An outbreak like this does things to people. The violence, the death, seeing loved ones die, change. Makes people snap just like this." She than began to snap a 2x4 like nothing.

"People just like us, just as humanity should be coming together they turn on each other instead. I have a family to protect and I want let anything get in my way." The crazed women said

"Ah look ma'am maybe we could take your uhhhh family back to the safe in the arena." Zoey said patting the women on the back trying to comfort her.

"I appreciate the offer, but were not sticking around here, right guys?" The Women began to point at two zombies dressed as her husband and daughter with wigs and clothing too. How she did it without getting bit amazed both Mike and Zoey.

"Can you please keep them company while I finish this thing up, please be gentle they get riled up when metting new people." She said to them.

They began to walk over to the zombies tied to a chair trying to reach for them. Zoey looked at the mother fixing the boat and back at the dressed up zombies. The sight of seeing a mother trying to resursurrect her passed loved ones through these creatures made her extremely depressed. She looked like she wanted to cry. They sat thier watching the zombie until one of them rried to bite at Mike so he ripped its arm off as an instinct.

"Get the hell away from her!" The woman shouted from the boat and ran over and started swinging punches at Mike.

"I knew I didn't like you, your just one of those nutjobs, you just want to hurt tham and break up our family." She then kicked Mike onto the floor and began to board her ship.

"Ma'am he didn't mean he was just...playing rough yeah he likes to play with people like that" Zoey shouted trying to defend Mike and Calm down the woman.

The woman came back out with a giant self built turret gun and an assult rifle and began to fire shots at them.

"Nobody messes with my family" The woman said before begining her assault.

*It's gonna go again like this. This psychopath is ranged anx you can not use melee weapons on her because she is on the boat. Luckily thier firearms around the dock for you to use. The turret gun is automatic and locks on to you so taking it out first would be the best solution. But, if you attempt to get in the water or on the boat the woman she will stomp on your hand as you try to get on forcing you to stay on land. P.s. if you didn't already know from the same dialogue this psycho was inspired by Psycho Chuck from Off the Record as both go insane from losing a loved one and try to act as if they were alive by using props.*

The boat engined had failed and crashed straight into the dock and sending the woman flying landing face first onto it. She laid on the floor for awhile and noticed the doll from that was strapped to her wasn't there. She crawled around lookng for it. She simple called out the name "Natalie".

She had found it and began to hold it close to her as tears ran down her face.

"Natalie your ok, my sweet precious little girl you're ok" She then began to look at the name tag on her shirt.

"And my sweet little Mich,...I can't imagine what I would do...if anything ever happened to you two."

The woman was finally at rest and laid on the floor motionless holding the two things that helped remember her loved ones. Zoey was sobbing a little and Mike let out some tears as well. He began to hold onto Zoey's hand.

"I can't began to imagine the pain she went through, it must have been awful. I...i'd probably turn out the same way if something ever happened to you." Mike said holding back his emotions.

The two walked away before stumbling on the keys to the boat.

"I think she was onto something. Sailing might be our ticket out of her going straight out in th err ocean and escaping this hell hold might be our best solution." Zoey said with a peppy voice.

"Plan like that is guaranteed to work but this bost is busted. We need to build one from scratch and it needs to be big enough to hold as many survivors as possible. Let's head back and tell Cam maybe he could build some scamatics for some parts.

Outro Time! Is boating thier ticket out of the district? And will you go read Shaddic's story containing many feels which makes grown men cry? MAYBE! Find out next time on Dead Rising 3: Total Downfall!


	10. Chapter 9- Hunger Pains

Chapter 9- Hunger Pains

Mike and Zoey had gotten back to the Arena slightly depressed on what had just previously happened. Though some relief was with them think that they had a way out. They walked in to the security room and began to talk to Cameron and Duncan.

"I saw what happened, and I can't look down on you guys for the choice that you two made. I think anyone would have done the same." Cameron tried to comfort the couple.

"I do feel a little guilty, but at least she's at peace and we were able to find a possible way out of here." Zoey had added.

"What was it? We could start planning." Cameron had asked.

"Look she tried to leave by boat, her sanity was the only thing stopping her from successeding. We could come up with blueprints to a large enough boat to fit everyone in here plus more survivors that we could save." Mike had discussed the plan to the others.

"That sounds extremly stupid. We can't just build a boat from scratch, we need at least a base to be able to build around it. Something like this could take weeks to do, and that's time that we don't have." Duncan had said not agreeing with the plan.

"Duncan has a solid point we cannot possibly do this by scratch, we simply do not have enough resources to build one large enough for all of us." Cameron had explained

"I knew you would say that so we scoured the large industrial sized docks in Sangville and found a small cargo ship. It's pretty worn down, but it looks like it only needs a couple of parts and damn fine paint job and this could hold a minimum of 50 people." Mike said.

"Alright, if you say so, i'll head over there see if looks operational and i'll tell you what this thing needs got it brainac?" Duncan had said to Cameron.

"Alright, as for you two, I found Owen, he's held up in the grocery store in South Kington, he seems to be enjoying it there. I don't know if he would come back though, but maybe you could at least convince him to give you some supplies for the Safe house."

"I'm gonna take a breather, after seeing that women out at the docks, I wouldn't be able to handle more of that. Just be carful, for us." Zoey had told Mike as she began tolay down on a small couch in the security room.

Mike had nodded in agreement and began to make his way out only to be stopped by Noah who, once again, had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Look buddy I don't know if you are the right choice to be leading this whole armda out of here. You're not the sanest person in here and what if that evil persona of yours decideds to come out and indanger all of us. Just wait until the military arrives and don't try to be the big hero who leads everyone out of here" Noah had preached to Mike.

"Look i'm not trusting any military who were not able to contain previous outbreaks before and the only solution for them was to demolish the population in that area. You could wait here if you want, but me and my friends are getting the hell out of here and we're taking as many survivors as we can."

Mike then stormed off and made his way to the grocery store and had to go in through the roof because of the barries in the front. It was suprisingly quiet and seemed like it had been abandoned for awhile. He bagan to walk around turning his head through each aisle waiting to see a large man eating as much food as he can, but nothing. He began to wonder if Owen had taken off, his thoughts were cut off by the sound of cans hitting the floor. Mike was cautious and grabbed a knife on one of the shelves in the aisle he was in. He slowly made his way around the corner and counted to three and ponced out at what was causing the mysterious noise. The man behind the noise also did the same but had a baseball bat instead and whacked the knife out of Mike's hands. Mike crashed on the ground and held his hand to look up and see Owen holding a Baseball bat and looking ready to strike again.

"Owen, buddy it's me Mike remember from Total Drama?" Mike calmly said holding his hand out try to calm Owen down.

The big man look confused but after looking at Mike on the floor his memory began to come back.

"Mike? My Sick Buddy! Aw man I'm so sorry here let me." Owen said while helping Mike up to his feet and began to hoist him up into a rib crushing hug. (Owen likes to call Mike his "Sick Buddy" because of his MPD)

"Sorry about the hit, it's just when I came in here for some food the store manager started shooting at me and called me a looter and a vandal at the top of his lungs.(Sound Famalier? XD) I kicked him out and worried he had come back, but luckliy it's just you." Owen had explained to Mike.

"It's nice to see you too big man, but we needed to get you somewhere safer then here, there's a safe house in St. Romero and I need to get you there now."

"Thanks for coming for me, but I think i'll stay. I mean it's food heaven in here man. I just need a moment." Owen had said to Mike while tears of joy slowly left his eyes.

"What if i told you some of the others are there too. Like Noah, Cameron, Zoey, and Duncan." Mike had tried to convince Owen.

"Wait, Sweet little red, Bubble Buddy, Duncan and my Noah are all there. I haven't seen them in years. Fine you got yourself a deal. We could take some food to them and the others there's plenty in here for everyone. We could have a reunion party! Woo Hoo!"

"That's the spirit big guy now let's get back to the others, i'm pretty sure they would want to see you again"

The two then packed some food in cardboard boxes and in some grocery bags and headed to the sfae houses safely and unharmed. They walked into the security room and Owen imediatly grabbed everyone gave them one big group hug.

"You don't know how much i've missed you guys!" Owe said to the others.

"We missed you too Owen!" Zoey had said with great joy.

"Some more than others." Noah had said rolling his eyes and dusting off his security uniform.

"Aw Noah! Still grumpy as always, and look at the cute costume you have, were you at the costume party before this?" Owen had asked

"It's my uniform you big lug don't disrespt me or the law like that!" Noah had hissed at Owen.

Everyone had silenced awkwardly until Owen began to speak again.

"Where's Duncan you said he was here?" Owen began to question Mike.

"He went to go check something out for us. In the meantime we just have to wait for him. You might want to rest until he comes back Mike." Cameron said.

Mike looking extremly gloom and tired had crashed onto the couch laying his head on Zoey's lap as she had took off the black hood from his head and began to stroke his black messy hair.

"I just want to get back to how things used to be. Forget this whole thing ever happened." Mike had said.

"I do too. I miss waking up and being able to see each other and making waffles for each other in the morning and just spending all our free time together." Zoey had said continuing to rub his head.

Mike had let out a small laugh.

"You know the first thing I had grabbed from the grocery store was frozen waffles just for you. Actually there's whole box of them, with maple syrup and some fruit to top them with just the way we used to eat them." Mike had looked and said to his longterm girlfriend.

"Maybe later I can make them for my little Zombie Slayer." She had giggled. "But for now you need to rest until Duncan comes back you need more than any of us."

Mike had agreed to her and let his mind drift off trying to forget everything about today.

**END OF DAY 1**

**4 MORE DAYS UNTIL FIREBOMBING! **


	11. Chapter 10- Meet the Host

Chapter 10- Meet the Host

Mike had been asleep for quite awhile. Drifting off trying to forget the world outside he would finally find bliss within the comfort in his mind ironically. This was short lived however, since Duncan had come back from inspecting the boat. The sound of the door opening was enough to wake him and Zoey out of curisoity to see what Duncan had to say.

"I took alook at the boat and for what it's worth this thing is almost operational, but it needs a couple of uh... modification before this thing can set sail." He had updated the others.

"What kind of 'modifications'?" Cameron had asked.

"It needs a new Rudder the one it had was busted beyond repair, a new Bow Thruster would be good considering it does'nt have one. The starter is fried and without that this thing won't be able to take off, and with all the holes across the sides of this thing we need fortfied steel to patch it up. But, with that being said, this thing could be our ticket out of here." Duncan had said with a sly grin.

"It brings some hope, but alot of these sound impossible to get we don't have these kind of resources here. Hell, we barely have enough food for everyone here." Zoey had said stating that this escape was impossible.

"Not neccessarly, I remember the High School here in St. Romero having a Rudder that they used as a prop for School Plays and Pep Rallys. The Steel Ducky boat manufacturer in Sangville could possibly have the Bow thruster in there, and the Grandè Stage in South Kington is made from Fortfied Steel so if you could take it down and grab some that could work!" Cameron said reasuring the others."

"Ya, and that lady at the docks her boat was operational that means the starter for that boat could work for ours too!" Mike said.

"Looks like have our plan. Mike you could grab all these parts and bring them to the shipping yard one by one. In the meantime, Me, Owen, and Zoey will head to the ship and make sure that thing doesn't take off without us." Duncan had conducted the plan to everyone.

"I'll stay here where it's safe you holligans could go die outside, while the rest of us can wait peacefully for a rescue chopper to pick us up." Noah had said to the other disapproving thier intentions.

"I'll stay here as well there is still people out there who need our help and I can keep an eye on these Cameras." Cameron said to the others.

"Alright, First is the Rudder that's closer so snatching it from a janitor's closet in the school should be easy enough right? But, how the hell am I going to transport it to the docks?" Mike had thought to himself as he left the arena on his own.

He did not have to walk for for the School was about a Mile away from the Arena. The only problem was of course the undead who scowred the streets. But, it wasn't a problem for him as Mike was quiet the Handyman. Working at his uncle's garage for 4 years had given him an edge on the undead and made him have extremely creative ideas for slaughtering the zombies. As Mike had arrived on the school grounds he could here comotion comming from the football field and walked around the school to see what was happening. He could faintaly hear the "Terror is Reality" Theme song getting louder and louder as he got closer to the field.

"TIR? I Thought that thing was cancelled three years ago because the whole Fortune City incident. Besides what the hell would it be doing in a High School anyway?" Mike had questioned himself to this mysterious outcome.

He poked his head from behind the bleacher of the football stadium. To his surprise he could see the giant rudder incased in a steel case acting as a giant fan. There was people who looked terrfied on the field as they were surronded by undead, and on a poorly built stage was a famalier face laughing onto a microphone.

"Alright, Sha-losers are you ready for a little terror? Cause Lightning's gonna give it too you. Hahaa!" Lightning had said to his "audience".

Mike had raced to the stage and confronted lightning on what he was doing here of all places.

"Lightning what the hell are you doing? Why are you not helping these people?!" Mike had franticly asked

"Look what he have here folks a celebrity contestant and co-star of mine, give it up for MICHAEL SMITH!" Lightning had introduced Mike to his zombfied audience.

"Contestant to what? What exactly are you planning here?!" Mike questioned him

"Lightening is practicing his audition to become the new host for TIR and there is nothing better than to do it on these Sha-chumps." Lightning had answered

"Name of the game is Fan-Tastic! All you gotta do is toss the undead into that giant fan over there. But, make sure you aint standin to close cause the barriers on it tend to fall off and if you're to close to it then let's just say you are gonna be a Sha-splater on that back wall over there. Hahahaa! Now GO!" Lightning explained to his "contestants".

The people on the field tried to escape but there were barbed wire fences around so there was no escape from this madness and there only choice was to play along. They started to push the undead inti the fan causing large ammounts of limbs and bloodshed everywhere. The barrier came down on the rudder and it started to spin uncontrollably. The force was so strong it pulled in the survivors and sliced them to bits. Mike was horrfied at what he saw and how far Lightning had went.

"Ouch! looks like they wern't as good as the Lightning Sha-Bam! Show em how it's done Mikey Boy!" Lightning encouraged Mike.

"I'm not doing shit for a maniac like you, you murdered these people and for what to become some shitty host on a show that doesn't even exist anymore." Mike yelled out at Lightnings behavior.

"Hold up, did you just make fun of the Lightning and his love for TIR. You better apologize by playing the game before Lightning upscales you again just like he did on the island!" Lightning threatened him.

"Upscaled? You mean came in 2nd and 12th place because you were stupid enough to go up against Cameron and count all the pieces to your statue wrong!" Mike had insulted Lightning.

"That's it scrawny Lightning will show you how much better he is at everything and deserved that million dollars more than you and your little red headed whore!" Lightning challenged Mike.

"Your in for an ass kicking now Thunder boy!" Mike had said

"It's Sha-Lightning!" Lightning screamed at the top of his lungs before the intense battle began.

*Strategy Time! With Lightning he would be easy yet difficult and would use his Mic stand as his main weapon. If confronted up close he would knock you off the stage into the field and turn on the fan forcing you to run back before you were caught in it. Couple hits and dogde manuvers should do the trick :). If you were wondering who Lightning is based off, it's Leon Bell from Dead Rising 2. As both are jealous of thier fellow contestant's fame and believe they are better and can take them down Anyway, cutscene time!*

Lightning held his stomach and dropped his Mic stand off the stage, he was breathing tiredly and looked up at a disapponted and angry Mike shaking his head in disaproval.

"You think you're on top Mikey, you think you're the man?" You'll never beat the Lightning! Let me show you how Lightning strikes!" Lightning tried to cover up his defeat.

He then jumped in the field and threw zombies violently at the active spinning rudder. He began to flex and show off how supiorer he was to Mike. Not noticing he stepped on the button that turned the fan into overdrive mode and began to suck Lightning in but not before he could utter something first.

"So never forget Mike that Lightning is the Champ!" Lightning had said before getting violently chopped to pieces by the rudder."

Mike simply stared at the rudder slow down as it malfunctioned from murdering Lightning.

"Yup the Fan loves ya." Mike had spat out the pun as approaching the rudder and rubbing some the blood off of it.

He deatached it from it's post and set it down on the floor and began to marvel because of it's giant stature.

"How the hell am i getting this giant thing over to the docks, it's not like I can stick it in my pocket." Mike had said to himself.

He looked over to the garage which was part of auto shop and saw a giant van that could hold it. That could do he said to himself and loaded the giant ruddee in the back of it.

"Alright one piece down, three to go hopefully the other three are not as hard to get as this one." Mike said to himself as he drived and plowed the undead only wondering if his friends had made it to the docks.


	12. Chapter 11- The Collectors

Chapter 11- The Collectors

Finally arriving at the dock in a damaged and most likely ready to blow van, Mike had approached the loading dock to where the Ship was and didn't see his friends around and began to grow weary. Visions of horrible things happening to them and how they could have parished on the way here really sinked in his mind, until he heard a voice yell out.

"Nice dude, you got one part, some of us had our doubts on weather you would make but hell you came through!" Duncan called out to him opening the large gate leading into the giant port the ship was in.

"And by some, he means himself, we knew you were gonna come back." Zoey said reasuring Mike.

Duncan than began to unload the rudder and set aside, he didn't want to start until all the parts were there so he could do all the construction all at once. He began to examine it and saw some dried out blood stains on it.

"Looks like you got some zombie blood on it on the way here, but its still in pretty good condition and should work." Duncan informed the others

"Uh sure 'zombie blood' that's exactly what happened...ha..ha" Mike said very nerviously trying to hide the real culprit of the blood stains. The others shruged it off not wanting to know what really happened but were amazed on how had gotten the part.

Zoey and Owen continued thier card game that they had started previously before Mike's arrival after marveling at the man sized rudder. Duncan was able to clean up the rudder and right before Mike's departure for more parts, Duncan grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him in to talk to him.

"Look man, I am completly and udderly bored here, no offence but your girlfriend and Owen are not the most fun people to be around. Plus, i've been wanting to test out some manuvers that my prison mates were so kind to teach me. Let' say you grab the bow thruster and i'll get the Starter and we'll both go for the fortfied steel so that we can get this done faster." Duncan had begged Mike to let him help. Surprising to him, but he knew all he wanted was some release from being in prison since All-Stars.

"That doesn't sound to bad getting these parts should be easier now with your help. Thanks Duncan." Mike had said to his new partner in undead slaughtering.

"Alright here take this walkie talk the range sould be able enough for us to let us know when we go the parts and to meet up later at the Grandè Stage in South Kington." Duncan said to Mike while handing him a Walkie Talkie.

The two then ventured seprate ways one towards Sangville and the other to Mort Creek both oposite ways from each other and hoped on finding the next boat part.

Mike's Perspective

Mike had reached the factory and can see that we was not the first to visit since the outbreak had occured. It seemed to be an alternative safe for more people who couldn't make to the arena. He went in the the offices in the factory and had seen rubble blocking off the entrance to the factory and nothing was visible but a bullet proof window that can bearly be seen through. He knocked on the window hoping the survivors would be able to hear him. Sure enough a pale looking girl with a dark hood approached the window. All Mike could see was her pale skin and the black hoodie she was wearing.

"Look we all packed here man we can't let anyone in, plus it's hard to trust who we let." The girl had said to him. Her seemed familiar but Mike didn't notice at the time but continued on.

"Look I'm not looking for shelter, all I need is one simple little complex part for a boat and i'll gladly be on my way, that's all i'm asking for." Mike had said to the mysterious women.

"Woah, woah hold on a second? Mike is that you?" The girl had called out to him.

"Uh, yeah who are you a fan of the show?" Mike had asked as he had a quizical look on his face.

"Heh, more like a close aquintence of yours." The girl smiled as she pulled down her hoodie and wiped the glass to reveal herself to be Gwen.

"Wow, Gwen it's you and your still alive! You should come with me and the others. We have a boat and we're getting the hell out here. What do you say?"

"Who's we?" Gwen had questioned Mike

"Me, Zoey, Owen, Noah, and Duncan." Mike had told her.

Before Gwen could respond a voice from afar simple shouted out a word very angrily from afar. "Duncan!" The voice had called out not approving of it. A man maybe a little shorter then Gwen approached Mike at the glass simply eyeballing him. He was wearing a ripped winter jacket and a black beanie and had a gap in his teeth similar to Mike's. Mike had realised that this man was Cody and began to greet him before bwing interupted.

"Look we're fine here, none of us need to leave especially with some two timing, heart smashing, criminal thug!" Cody had said to Mike while giving him a death stare.

"Cody! I can speak for myself thank you very much. But he is right being around Duncan could be a little awkward, plus it's cool here we have everything we need, thanks for the offer though." Gwen had declined the offer because of the past events with her ex.

"I'm sad to hear that, but I really need a Bow Thruster please it's the only we're getting out of here." Mike pleaded to both Gwen and Cody.

"I know for sure we have one of those, but we're not giving it away very easily. We need some supplies for this place like food we simply don't have enough for everyone here. Just bring some boxes back and you've got your Bow Thruster. Simple you help me I help you." Gwen had offered Mike.

"Alright you got yourself a deal I should be back in no time with your food." Mike had said before running of to get the supplies. It didn't take very long before he could round up all the boxes and bring the food in one by one. He had come back with at least 6 boxes of different varties of food.

"Not bad Mike, this should hold us up for a long time, now for my end of the bargain. My guys loaded your devicd to the back of a pick up truck out back and is currently waiting for you all you got to do is take off." Gwen had said to Mike.

"Thanks for everything Gwen, are you sure you don't wanna come with us there's plenty of room for all the your people." Mike had offered again.

"Thanks, but no thanks we appreciate what you've done and can't ask for anymore, but don't worry about us we'll find our own way out eventually." Gwen had once again kindly declined his offer.

"Well good luck to all of you, hope to see you all in the future when all of this is over." Mike had said his goodbyes to the others until being interupted by Cody calling out to him.

"Look man I need your help with a very personal problem of mine." Cody had quietly said to him while everyone in thier safe house was away enjoying thier food.

"Sure anything what is it?" Mike asked

"I really want Gwen to like me and frankly I thought i should ask you considering you got a smoking hot babe to go out with you, what do think I should do?" Cody had asked Mike for his advice.

"Well, I didn't have to do much to be with Zoey, because we both liked each for just being ourselves." Mike had told Cody

"I tried that before and that really didn't go so well before, haven't you seen seasons 1 and 3?" Cody had told Mike.

"Well just try to impress she seems to be easly impressed by guys who with bravery, just try acting heroic, i'm sure she'll dig it." Mike had said.

"You think, okay I will thanks for the help it's time for me to be heroic!" Cody had said and walked off most likely to Gwen.

Mike had also took off and was preparing to call Duncan to see how his progress was. He started calling out to him but can here nothing but fighting, so he assumed he was to busy fighting off crowds of the undead. So Mike continued to drive off into the the town of South Kington to meet up with Duncan.

Duncan's Perspective

Duncan made his way through the large forrest that was Mort Creek. This small town consisted nothing more than a lake a large forest and some cabins in the middle for toursits to stay. He began to hear noises like bushes rustling and running and climbing.

"Look buddy if you're planning on scaring me it aint gonna work, I spent 3 years in prison and fought my way through giant crowds of zombies you aint scaring shit!" Duncan called out to the source of the noises.

"You frightened I can read it in your aura." A voice called out to him. Duncan turned around frightened and saw a blonde girl in a blood stained oversized green sweater and holding onto a zombie bird in her hand.

"Hey ar'nt you that wierd girl from season four? Wasn't your name Dusk or something?" Duncan had asked her.

"My name is Dawn and from what i'm reading your out here looking for something i'm I not correct?" Dawn had asked him

"Ya i'm looking for a boat starter you seen one?" He asked

"No I have not, but from what i have seen or more specifically read or the tortured souls crying tk be let free from thier restricting minds and bodies. I'm helping them leave this horrid world and become one with mother earth." Dawn had said while cracking the neck and ripping off the neck of the zombie bird she was holding and throwing it on the ground.

"Man, lady you are really messed up, I know that thing was a zombie but come on." Duncan had said disgusted by Dawn's previous act.

"They say you and all those humans are responsible for these poor creatures turning and become trapped in thier own bodies completing actions they do not want too. Well I'm helping them weather it's letting them free or taking care of straglers like you. Just succumb and become one with Mother Earth." Dawn had said pulling a small bloody scissor blade from her pocket getting ready to strike.

*Unexpected turn of events! Well Dawn the psycho has a nice ring to it. Anyway she would most likely have the same exact movement and fighting style as Brandon from Dead Rising 2 who she is inspired by. They both are part of saving something they care about and go insane do to the horrid visions of people dying. Let us continue to the defeat!

Dawn began to collapse and simple sat on the ground and looked at the dead bird she had killed earlier.

"Is this what I have become? The soul thing that i have hated for years, an animal killer." She had said with tears in her eyes realising what she has done.

"All those people I hurt, I would never resort to violence, but just hearing all those tourtured souls made me lose it. Thank you for knocking me out of my senses and bringing me back to my mental state." Dawn said as she hugged him for setting her free. Duncan tried to act like he wasn't enjoying it, but on the inside he was happy to see he could help.

"Alright that's enough look there's a safe house with others in it? You want me to take you there so you don't have to deal with these things and thier thoughts for awhile?" Duncan had asked Dawn. She smiled and looked up to him and wiped her tears.

"You know your aura says that you are a giant sweetheart and are just looking for someone to love and you use your giant tough exterior as a way to hide your feelings." She had said to Duncan.

"Hey, easy on the mind reading forrest fairy.." he said until coming up against a box and opening revealing a starter to a boat inside.

"Jackpot, brand new and in good condition." He said aloud with great joy.

"I assume that is the part you were looking for."Dawn had said to Duncan.

"Yup, just what I need, now let's get you to the others." He said walking her towards the docks. He wanted to keep Dawn in the docks so that she wouldn't have to deal with Noah the mall cop. He lead her insaide where she was welcomed by both Zoey and Owen who were glad to see her. Before Duncan could leave and meet up with Mike, Dawn grabbed his and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you again, and I think your cute too." Dawn had said before letting him go. Duncan then took off and was a little surprised at this but remembered she could read auras so she knew what he was thinking the entire time. He then took off to South Kington ready to meet up with Mike to collect thier last part.

*Wow that was an extremely long chapter anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the little DuncanxDawn I threw in there ;). For some reason I feel it works better than Doey, but hey I don't oppose to people who ship that just what I think. See ya next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12- The Comeback of the Century

Chapter 12- The Comeback of the Century

After both of thier encounters with thier previous castmates both our heros had made to South Kington in front of the Shopping Center the town was known for. They both were relieved that they were alive and had gotten thier parts. Making is faster and getting the final piece even easier.

"What took you so long i've been here calling you for over half an hour i thought you were dead for a moment." Mike had said to Duncan

"Well I had an encounter with one of your buddies back on the show, wasn't easy getting that starter." Duncan had responded to Mike's previous question.

"Funny you say that I had a similar encounter with one of your collegues as well, heh but it looks like yours went better than mines." Mike had said laughing a bit pointing out a kiss mark on the side of Duncan's face. Duncan wiped it off and punched Mike's shoulder telling him to quiet down. They both made thier ways inside, susprisingly no undead at all which worried Mike, but Duncan could care less and figured this would be even easier for them. They got closer to the Grandè Stage and began to hear a familer tune which suprised both of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mike said to Duncan

"Yup, I know that song from anywhere. The Total Drama theme song, but was someone expecting us to be here?" Duncan had questioned Mike.

"Nope, if I know a thing or two about the show is that a certain someone always appears when this song finishes" Mike had said to Duncan hoping he wasn't right about his suspesions. But nevertheless he was as voice began to introduce someone to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls of all ages, today we would like to introduce the host with the most, and the Winner of over 10 Gemmy Awards, Chris Mcclean!" The recorded voice had introduced him to the stage as Chef Hachet slowly followed behind looking glumy as ever.

"And Chef Hachet! Stupid recording system forgot to say my name again." Chef had complained to Chris who was trying to make himself notacible for the empty villa.

"That's because it's all about me you were just a side character and I kinda cut iy out cause your name made the enouncement to long. Now who wants my autograph fir... you two!" Chris had said while pointing very angrily to both Mike and Duncan.

"Nice show Dorks not even the dead want to be around you two has-beens, they have better things to eat like street preformers and homeless people." Duncan had teased both of them.

"Me the has-been? and since when have you two done since the show was over, i've never seen your faces since he won season 5." Chris had said to the two previous contestants. Chris hated to admitted but ever since season 6 was a major bust the studio had cancelled the show and left Chris out of the limelight and made him nothing but a celebrity of the past trying to live off his former glory.

"Look Chris all of us could use a break from each other. So all we need is some metal from that stage and we will gladly leave to let you continue your uhhh fan met up I think?" Mike had said trying to make an agreement.

"Sorry, boring single-personality Mike but this stage was meant for us, well me more than anything but so you too can just buzz off and let us continue to our fabulous appearance because unlike me everyone had basically forgoten about you and everyone else on the show." Chris said rudly denying thier offer.

"Look Mcclean, we don't have time for your stupid games, we're gonna rip that stage piece by peace even with you two idiots still standing. Got it! So I sugest you get out of the way before I show you some of the strength I gained in prison thanks to you." Duncan had threatened Chris.

"Hmm, I guess you two being here wasn't such a bad idea after all, it finally gives me chance to get rid of some the people I hated the most on the show. You two would make a perfect start!" Chris had said while manically laughing as he began to draw a blade from the back of his blue tux.

"Chef! How about you help me get rid of these two?" Chris had asked Chef. Chef said nothing but simple smiling and pulling out his meatball cannon and pointed it at Mike and Duncan.

"It'll be my pleasure" Chef said preparing to launch his cannom at them.

*Two psychopaths are better than one...sometimes. While these two do seperate in battle they do often stick around the Grandè Stage. Chef is slow but powerful with his meatball cannon both blinding and hurting the player when successfully landing a hit on one. If you get to close he can fire the player out of the cannon causing alot of damage. Chris is fast but not as powerful as Chef, He comes around every once in awhile and tries to stab you with his blade. He serves as rather an annoyance for the player escpecially if focusing on taking out Chef first. They are based off of the Magicians, Reed and Roger once again from Dead Rising 2, as both desire to be back in the limelight and despise the protagonist's harsh words.*

A dying Chris kneels down to an already dead Chef and holds his head and starte to sob.

"You know i've never given you...enough credit for all the years we've worked together both on the show and after. I'm sorry buddy" Chris said holding Chef's dead body. Chris grabbed the microphone from the stage and threw it against a large neon sign displaying only his name on it.

"I should have put both our names on it instead of just mine's, but I got to cocky and wanted everything about me." Chris had said still sobbing over the death of one of his only friends. Not knowing his own strenghth from before, the neon sign began to shake looking like it was going to fall. Mike tried to warn Chris to get out of the way, but Chris ignored him, still grieving. The sign had eventually releasee from its hinges and crushed the host and Chef's body leaving a large blood splatter all over the stage.

"Crushed by his own name, what a way to go." Mike had said to Duncan

"I feel like there's a pun here for me to use, but I just can't find oh well it'll get to me eventually." Duncan had thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter let's just get what we need and get the hell out of here. I'm tired of dealing with these nutjobs." Mike had said to Duncan

"I hear you man, I hear ya." Duncan had said starting to help Mike remove pieces of the stage. They used some tools left behind the stage to remove the tools. They loaded it into the back along with Bow Thruster Mike had grabbed earlier. They had all the pieces and for once actually felt they were getting out of this hell hole. They had returned to the dock and started to unload the last the parts.

"Look like that's all we need we're getting out of here." Mike said and began to celebrate with the other 3 in the docks. Mike and Zoey started hugging until thier moment was ruined by Owen who hugged both of them at the same time. Dawn jumped onto Duncan's arms and for once Duncan actually had a smile on his face. The others watched them snickering a little but were happy for both of them. Duncan pulled away when he noticed them and quickly wiped the blush away from his face and become the serious man he had always been known for again.

"Look, doing this aint gonna be easy, i'm gonna need help from you big man this is at least gonna take us a whole day to fix before this thing can start sailing" Duncan had said to the others.

"For now we need to rest, Owen if it's cool to be our look out just incase stray walkers try to find thier way in here." Mike said to the others.

"It's all fine with me, i've been asleep all day, i could stay up for hours!" Owen had said to the others not minding to stay up to keep the place safe. Mike and Zoey both slept in each others arms, as Dawn and Duncan had done the same. Mike's Dreams consisted of what life was before this dark time and how perfect it was with Zoey he slept soundly geting ready for more carnage to follow the next day.

**END OF DAY 2**

**3 MORE DAYS UNTIL FIREBOMBING!**


	14. Chapter 13- Side Scooped (Part 1)

*Sorry everyone for being gone so long and not updating; i've been busy with school and work and outside world problems, but now i'm back to continue the narrative. Hope you enjoy!*

Chapter 13- Side Scooped (Part 1)

Mike was never really able to sleep very well during this whole fiasco, maybe it was the constant screeching of zombies outside or the need to keep his eyes rested on Zoey to make sure nothing happens to her. Nevertheless, he only caught a couple hours of sleep and asured himself that was all he needed. Once the other had awoken Duncan had told Owen to help him on repairs for the boat.

"How long do you think this will take?" Mike had asked The two who were working on the boat.

"Most Likely the rest of the day, maybe into tomorrow. In the meantime, you might want to help out your buddy Cameron gather up survivors that are still out there, you've done enough for us it's time you start helping others in need as well." Duncan said to Mike asuring that he does not need any help from him at the moment.

Needless to say at that moment Cameron started to call Mike. "Hey." Mike had asked Cameron to wonder what the call was about.

*For this part i'm going to organize these in a different order rather than going narrative and cinematic, because there is no real story progression going on and these are all side-missions! (Hence the Chapter Title)*

Mission Name: Mama's Boy

Call: "Mike, I found DJ and his mother hiding out in the Chelour Botique in South Kington. They seem to be sorrounded better get over there fast!"

Mike finds DJ crying in a corner with his mother screaming in his telling him to "be a man".

Mama: "Look what you've done now looks like, one of those hoodlums has come back to steal another one my famous recipe's again. Get over here and defend your mama like a real man!"

DJ: "That's not a looter, it's Mike! Thank all heavens for coming, I thought me and mama were the only good survivors out here."

Mike: "Wait hold on what do you mean by "good survivors"?"

DJ: These Looters came in and started to attack us, and I couldn't do anything, so they beat me to a pulp and took everything we had including my mama's recipe book."

Mama: "Even in times like this I can't live without my famous pie."

Mike: "I'm sorry to hear that, but we need to leave! There's a safe house in St. Romero I can take you to, I don't think your pie is a reason to risk your lives."

Mama: "Listen Hun, not unless you can bring that recipe book back in mama's hand, I am not moving a muscle!"

DJ: "Sorry Mike, if mama doesn't go anywhere than I don't eithier."

Mike: "Alright fine, i'll get your recipe book. Those looter couldn't have gotten far anyway."

Mike proceeds to a warehouse nearby where the looters have set up thier hideout. Mike walks into the warehouse and talks to the leader.

Leader: "Look what we got here Boys! Another payday walking straight into our front door, I'm tellin you it's getin easier and easier everytime."

Mike: "Hey dirtbag, you've got something that doesn't belong to you and I need it back."

Leader: "We got lots of things that don't belong to us, so how about you give up your money and make this easy for yourself."

Mike: "How about I kick all of your asses and take all this stuff for myself from your cold dead hands."

Leader: "Is that so? Alrighty then, boys lets get this chump!"

Mike is ambushed by 5 Looters including the leader. He very easily kills them and grabs the recipe book and returns it to DJ and Mama.

Mike: "Look I got your cookbook for you, I think it's about time we get to that safehouse!"

Mama: "Oh my recipe book! Look the're all in tact too! Maybe you're not so bad after all. DJ! Let's follow this nice young man he can lead us to safety."

DJ: "Yes Mama!"

Mike escorts them to the stadium, where they are dubbed safe.

MISSION COMPLETE

Reward: PP Bonus, Food Combos Abilities

Mission Name: Tyler?

Call: "Looks like Lindsey has found herself into trouble again. She's in the Sallon over in St. Romero better help her out."

Mike walks into the saloon where he finds Lindsey with wet hair trying to tamper with one of the hair drying machines in the store.

Lindsey: "Excuse me sir, but this hair blowing machine doesn't work and my hair is in some need of drying could you please fix it for me."

Mike: "Sorry Lindsey, I don't work here and don't you recognize me?"

Lindsey: "Tyler?"

Mike: "Uhhh... no."

Lindsey: "Oh, it's just you Mac, but seriously this machine needs to be fixed are could be totally be faced with split ends. Ewwwww!"

Mike: "First of all, it's Mike. Second, I don't think split ends are your main problem; we need to get you to a safe place imediatly before the zombies get to you."

Lindsey: "Oh my god are you serious!"

Mike: "Ya I know zombies are pretty ba..."

Lindsey: "Split ends are my number one problem Miguel, I can't go out like this, not unless you can find me a new air blowing machine to dry my hair."

Mike: "Alright if I find you a new Hairdryer do you promise to follow me?"

Lindsey: "Of course, Martin!"

Mike goes to find a new hairdryer for Lindsey. When he does he then gives it to her where she negins to dry her hair with it.

Lindsey: "Ah much better, thanks a bunch Malcolm. What were you saying earlier about taking me to somewhere? Is it the mall? I'll just follow you, the service here is lousy here anyway."

Mike: "At least just try to remember my name."

Lindsey: "Okay Manitoba."

Mike: "Nevermind."

Mike escorts her to the stadium. She is now dubbed as Safe.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus, Pocket Flamer (HairDyrer + Motor Oil) Blueprints

Mission Name: Dramatic Reunion

Call: "Mike! The stage in Sangville is going off with Fireworks and Music, I think someone is trying to call out for help. Get over there now!"

Mike goes to the stage and sees the banner for the Drama Brothers over the stage where they are seen preforming. Mike cut thier sound to grab thier attention.

Harold: "Who's the idiot who cut the music? Gosh!"

Trent: "Calm down Harold, we probably blew out the amps again.

Justin: "I can't work with these conditions, especially with me being the best looking memeber in the group."

Mike: "Not to barge in to your preformance, but it was me. Sorry, but we need to get some where safe quick."

Trent: "Why? We were doing so good, the fans were loving it."

Mike: "Might want to take another look at your "fans" there buddy."

Harold: "Zombies! See I told you guys they were real you owe 5 bucks Justin!"

Justin: "I'm suprised we didn't see this earlier, I mean I should of known when they tried to bite us when we came up here."

Trent: "Maybe that's why Cody didn't show up, well I suppose we could follow you I mean we got nothing to do here especially since we're not getting paid. Lead the way man."

Mike escort them to the safe house. They are dubbed Safe.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus, Amp Attack (Amplifier + Stereo) Blueprints

Mission Name: Lovestruck

Call: "Hey Mike, There's someone driving around in the parking lot of the High School in St. Romero in some weird motorcycle. Might want to check that out."

Intro Cutscene:Mike arrives at the parking lot and sees a Rollerhawg with a man sitting on it drinking whiskey. Hey was young, but looked older with bloodshot eyes, a leather jacket with boots to complete it. He had messy black hair and a shaggy beard that hasn't been shaved in weeks. He takes a jug from his whiskey and looks over to Mike.

"Hey buddy, you want in on this?" The man had proceeded shaking his whiskey bottle indicating if Mike wanted a drink.

"No...no thanks man." Mike had rejected his offer to which the man had just shrugged off and continued drinking it.

"That's a pretty sweet ride you got there man, it's a real killer!" Mike had complemented the man's intresting built motorcycle.

"She's beauty aint she. Gets me around this place in no time and helps me deal with the loonies in the district, escpecially the women. Listen to me buddy when I say that women are no good. The're evil, manipulative, and only intrested in themselves rather than others." The man had tried to give advice to Mike.

"I'm guessing you've had bad experience with women in the past huh?" Mike had asked

The man didn't say a word and simply jumped off the Rollerhawg and Stepped up to Mike's face.

"I've been throught straight hell with them. All they do is lead you on with all thier lies and make you think that you both are in love, but once you tell them how you feel they rip your heart out right in front of you and leave in the dust to repair the pieces yourself and thier never seen again."

The man had said to Mike who felt sorry for his past. Mike take a closer look at the man's attire and saw a name stiched to his jacket "Jayson".

They were interupted by a women attempting to steal the rollerhawg to which Jayson had chased her down and banged head on the haddlebars and threw her off. He ttok the bottle he was drinking and busted it on her head and was about to slit her throat.

"Please, you've kept me in the basement of the school for 2 days with no food i'm just trying to survive! Please don't kill me!" The women cried being held by her shirt with a broken glass bottle to her neck.

"Look, man you don't need to do this she possibly couldn't have done anything wrong. Just let her go." Mike had said to the man to calm him down. The man simply looked at Mike with anger.

"You're actually defending this bitch right here. She's the reason I cried for days and made me think I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life. I thought you would be on my side on this, but looks like you'll join this whore in hell as well!" Jayson had said while slitting the throat of the women and began to get on his RollerHawg and revving it up to inciate the battle.

*This Psychopath is semi-based on Hunter from Dead Rising 3 as they both ride Rollerhawgs into thier battles, but mostly this psychopath is based on myself and my personal struggles. Take it as you will, but let's just say I am not treated very nicely when it comes to love and women, but that's completly off subject. This battle will be almost exacly the same as Hunter's so really no change here.*

Defeat Cutscene: The Rollerhawg begins to break down and the giant steam roller in the front breaks off, sending Jayson flying off onto the ground. He simply lays on the grond groaning in pain. Mike walks over and stands over him.

"Look...man, i've had a pretty bad past...and that is no excuse to explain the things i've done. Here take this, hopefully you can put it to a better use than I did." Jayson said while pulling out blueprints for the Rollerhawg and giving to Mike.

"I'm...going...away to a...place where there is...no mercy. Please...just save...the others...from people like...me." Jayson had uttered looking ready to die. He pulled a small family portrait from his pocket and kissed it before breaking out in tears.

"I'm...sorry...Mom." Those were the last words he uttered in his dying breath before passing away in cold blood. Mike simply kneeled down and closed his eyes letting out a small tear for the tortured soul. Mike walked away and stashed the blueprints in his pocket hoping to put it to good use.

MISSION COMPLETE

Reward: PP, Rollerhawg Blueprints.

*Hoped you guys enjoyed this format, if you didn't than don't fear the next chapter will be this format than after that i'll return to the orginal one. Anyway sorry for just endind unexpectedly like that but, I had no idea how to end it so I hope you enjoyed and continue to read and review.*


	15. Chapter 14- Side Scooped (Part 2)

Chapter 14- Side Scooped (Part 2)

Mission Name: No Pain

Call: "I was debating on wheather or not to tell you this, but Jo is in her gym in South Kington. So you might want to you know like save her maybe?"

Mike walks into Jo's Gym and simply sees her bench pressing not caring about what's going on outside.

Mike: "Uh...Jo?"

Jo: "Well if it isn't scrawny boy Mike! You ready to put those muscles those persona's of yours gave you to the test?"

Mike: "Uh no, do you know what's happening here?"

Jo: "Of course, I do I just lock myself in here to enjoy all my gym equipment and wait this thing thing out."

Mike: "I don't think waiting it out is such a good idea. The American Government is planning on bombing this place and everyone in it, including survivors.

Jo: "Well, aint that a bitch?"

Mike: "Ya i know, but me and the others have boat to escape this place, there's plenty of room for you to be on it if you want?"

Jo: "No thanks Scrawny. If i'm gonna die might as well die doing the thing I love."

Mike: "You can still do that even if you come with us look i'm not lerting you wait it out here and die. Now Come on."

Jo: "I like the intiative you should there buddy! How but this, you help me take my equipment with me and i'll go to your little safe house with all the other whiners. Deal?

Mike: "Well? If it'll get you to come with me then I guess i'll help you carry your stuff."

Jo: "Alrighty then, carry those boxes and lead the way."

Mike proceeds to escort Jo to the safe house using no weapons and completly vulnerable while carrying the boxes.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus, Dumbell Launcher (Dumbell + Cement Saw) Blueprints

Mission Name: Vodoo Shmudoo

Call: "Mike, Beth is completely surrounded by undead hurry and save her before it's to late!"

Mike goes into the Mort Creek forest and finds Beth surrounded by zombies. Mike clears the zombies around her and begins to talk to her.

Beth: "Oh my god thanks for the save Mike, I would have become thier next meal without you."

Mike: "No problem there, we need to get you out of here and back to the safe house with the other survivors."

Beth: "I'm all for it, but I kinda have a small problem and need help fixing before going."

Mike: "I think we have bigger problems, we need to get somewhere safe now!"

Beth: "All I need is to get rid of this stupid cursed doll from Boney Island again. It won't go away and it keeps finding it's way back to me."

Mike: "Wait do you mean that same doll from season 1?"

Beth: "Ya I found on the beach a couple days ago and I can't get rid of it and it's been causing nothing but trouble. First, the outbreak started, then all of the forest rangers escaped without me because of this thing, and now I almost got eaten because I slipped in a giant tub of Meat sauce that attracted the zombies. Just please get rid of it for me!"

Mike: "I think you just gave Bad Luck Brian a run for his money. Listen those all could have been nothing but considences. Just give me that thing."

Mike proceeds to take it and throw it into the creek and watched it drown in the water. He turns around to see it back in Beth's hands.

Mike: "Wow, looks like you weren't kidding. Alright how do we get rid of it?

Beth: "I don't know it says on the bottom "Hudred unum dimittam animas pro maledicto, erit!" It sounds Latin.

Mike: "If I know my Latin and i'd like to think I do, it says we have to release hundred souls to lift the curse. You think zombies have souls?"

Beth: "Do we have another choice?"

Mike: "Guess not. Let's get killing then!

The two then proceed to slautghter 100 undead, just as they hit undred the idol began to light up and began making a wierd fizzling sound and the idol collapsed in Beth's hand.

Beth: "Look we did it! Man I glad that things gone, hopefully. Now let's get to that safe house!"

Mike escorts Beth back to the safe hose where she is dubbed safe.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus.

Mission Name:Tweeter Twatter

Call: "Mike, there's a wird squeling noise coming from the convention center in South Kington. Might want to see if it's survivors screaming for help."

Mike arrives in the Convention center to see a line of Computer with four girls huddled around different computers in the Center.

Mike: "Uh excuse me ladies, Do you need some help?"

Sierra: "OMG This is completly sooo cool. Michael Smith is here! Look Ladies it's Mike, Winner of Total Drama: All Stars!"

The women began to squel with excitement and surround Mike as he begans to back.

Mike:"Uhhh I appreciate the compliments, but you ladies do know there's a zombie outbreak out there right?"

Sierra: "Of course we do silly, why do you thinm we're in here duh! I mean we got our computers and free Wi-Fi that will last us forever. Let me introduce you to my Tweeter followers. There's Jade, Crystal, and Miranda.

Jade: "Oh my god! I'm like your biggest fan. It's awesome to meet you!"

Crystal: "Meh you were ok, but it's still nice to meet you."

Miranda: "So when are you gonna break up with Zoey, so you can go out with a real women like me?"

Mike: *Whispers* Man it's like three Sierras. Anyways ladies, we need to get out of here and get you somewhere safe I don't think it's long before this convention center gets over runned."

Sierra: "I'm on board as long as there's Wi-Fi, so I can update my Tweeter status over there."

Jade: "OMG Mike is actually saving me! It's like that dream I had except you were shirtless, had long lushous hair and was riding a white stallion."

Crystal: "Better than staying here I guess, gives me a chance to practice my swinging arm!"

Miranda: "Lead the way, Handsome."

Mike: "Uh ya, you can keep your distance, please."

Mike escorts the four to the safe house, where they are dubbed safe.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus, Camera App (Photography Skill)

Mission Name: The Seducers

Call: "Mike, I saw a couple walk into the Shoal Nightclub in Sangville. I think they went in there to hide. Might want to help them out."

Intro Cutscene: Mike walks into the club and it runs normally with the music running normally and all the lights working perfectly. He begins to bump his head with the music, until hearing the door lock directly behind him. He turns around in panic before all the lights all shut down and a spotlight is pointed at center stage where a women in a very suductive dress is sitting on a piano with a man at its keys.

"Looks like we have a very special guest joining us today, care to take this one Alehandro?"

"My pleasue, Heather."

"Ah, crap." Mike had said nevously know these two were up to no good.

"Well, let's see here little one. You have something that was deprived of us so long ago and all we ask is that you bring it to us." Alehandro had threatened Mike.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike had asked in confusion

"Don't act stupid! The million! Where is it?" Heather had gotten right down to the point.

"Why the hell would I give you that? What could yoh possibly do?" Mike had asked

"Well maybe this will change your mind?" Alehandro said showing Mike live footage of the Docks showing Zoey, Duncan, Dawn, and Owen fixing the boat.

"We could put a little end to your mission, and simply kill all of you. Starting with her." Heather had said while pointing at Zoey.

"I swear if you touch her or my friends so help me i'll..." Mike had said before getting cut off.

"The Million and we're gone simple as that." Alehandro had said very calmly stating what they wanted.

"Even if I had the million, it's gone now. It was destroyed just like everything in this damned district." Mike had told them.

"Dammit you fool! How could one million dolars just disappear? No matter, killing your friends and taking your boat will be just as satisfying, and we'll start with you!" Heather had said pulling a katana sword from under her piano as Alehandro pulled and LMG from inside and aimed it at Mike.

*Aleheather Pyschopaths! These psychos are most likely based on the twins from Dead Rising 2, as both of them are extremely attractive, are locked in nightclub with the protagnist, and threaten him for a million dollars (sorta.) Anyway this battle is cut into 2 parts. One is with both of them and as soon as one of them is killed the other one is a solo one with whomever you did ot kill.*

Defeat Cutscene: Mike stares down at the couple embracing each other in thier death.

"Better couple my ass." Mike simply said to thier dead bodies. He walks over to the monitor to where it shows a close up of just Zoey sitting there, observing the others continue thier work. He touches the screen and looks down at a necklace that Zoey had given him after All Stars as an appology gift for losing the one he had given her. It had her face on it similiar to the one he had given her. He smiled and kissed and looked back at the screen.

"I will never let anyway get to you. That is something that I know I can do." He said still staring at the live feed. He then begins to smash the computer so no one else coul use it he walks out of the nightclub as the camera shows the dead couple on the floor.

MISSION COMPLETE!

Reward: PP Bonus, Heather's Katana Weapon.

Eventually after a long day of saving survivors and dealing with psychopaths, Mike gets an urgent call from Cameron.

"Hey buddy, who needs saving this time?" Mike had asked his friend.

"No one, look Duncan said to go back to the Dock. Sounded like he needed your help." Cameron told Mike.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Mike had said.

Mike eventually got back to the docks to see everyone, but Duncan asleep. He walked up to Duncan and asked what he needed from him.

"Whatha need?" Mike had asked Duncan.

"The Boat Mike it's finished, well almost. The metal still needs to cool down, and with the high amount of heat I used it could take a long day probably another day." Duncan had explained to Mike.

"We're really cutting it close arnt we?" Mike had said

"Ya we are. You don't look so good man, I think we need some rest i'll wake Owen, he's been sleeping all day so he should be up for night guard." Duncan had said to Mike.

Mike had simply nodded and began to walk over to the couch Zoey was one. He picked her up so they could both sleep on it. She felt his precence and simply grabbed onto him approving of his embrace. He then drifted off into the only rest he gets from the horrid outside world.

**END OF DAY 3**

**2 DAYS UNTIL FIREBOMBING!**


End file.
